Asleep
by toffeelola
Summary: Amy wakes up in hospital but things aren't right, what do you do when the person you're supposed to marry might never wake up? Sequel to Back With A Vengeance Part of the Forever Faithful Series, (1 more after this) R&R (Rated T to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

Lou tried to hush Amber. She was sure the baby knew that something wasn't right, you could cut through the tension with a knife. Peter had gone with Katie and Georgie to pick up some food while she stayed with Jack and the baby. So much had happened in the last two years it was hard to keep up with. Ashley had given birth to baby Daniel the day before.

She thought about all the people around her, she looked down at Amy's sleeping form. The doctor said she was lucky, she had a few scrapes on her face but nothing was broken and she'd be fine to go home in a few days. Amy didn't know about Ty yet, Lou wanted to tell her when the time was right, she was waiting for her to wake up.

A few rooms down the young man lay on the bed in a coma. His daughter and soon-to-be wife were so close yet so far. Lou had been to visit him but she couldn't stay very long, it made her sick, Wade had done this to a person who he was supposed to care for. She never fully realised the potential that one punch could have.

Amy's eyes flickered open, she had barely been conscious for the last twenty-four hours where she drifted in and out. She felt awake now though and when she saw the look on her sister's face it was like having a double espresso in the dead of night.

"What's wrong? Where's Ty?" Amy asked but all she got was a cold silence, "Answer me!"

"Amy, Ty's in a coma", Lou replied, shocked by Amy's reaction, she just blatantly stared off into space for what seemed an eternity.

"Amy, the doctor spoke to us, there's a good chance he'll wake up", Jack said, trying to pull her out of this absentia.

"I-I want to go see him", Amy said as she sat up and tossed her covers aside.

"Amy, you should rest", Lou said in an urging voice.

"Lou, I've been resting for the last twenty four hours dammit if I can't go and see my fiance!" Amy yelled as she got out of her bed and pushed past her sister, pulling the inconvenient needles out of her arm.

She had no idea where he was and the hospital floor was cold on her feet. She needed to see him, needed to hold his hand. She walked to the front desk in her bare feet, bed hair and rumpled hospital gown and asked for his room number. The nurse showed the way and she kept walking.

Lou gave up on trying to keep up with her, she was a woman on a mission. She didn't know what she was doing but she couldn't live another second without seeing him and there he was. The steady rhythm of the hospital machines soothed hair, they were the signal for life and as long as they played their monotonous melody she knew she could get through this.

His head was wrapped in a white bandage, tainted crimson, his nose had blood stains and a graze presented itself on his check. She reached out and grabbed his hand, it was warm but cooler than usual and his face had become a pale colour. She pulled his hand up to her mouth and kissed the back of it before placing his palm against her cheek and sobbing quietly.

'You were the one', she thought, 'that I was going to give my life to, you're a part of me, just like my heart or my head and just like those if I were to lose you there is no way I could continue living, come back to me.'

Ty felt trapped, he could feel something. He was reminded of when he was just a teen and was unable to supress his sleep during his fruitless attempts at waking up. Something wasn't right, he knew that for sure but what that something was he didn't not know. The last thing he remembered was talking to Wade about Amy and then Wade punched him.

'Amy', he thought, trying to focus on something constant.

'Where is she', he wanted to say, or at least anything but he felt detached from his own body, he suddenly became frightened, what had happened to Amy? Was he dead himself? What about Amber? Their daughter? Who would hold her when she cried, who would help her back up on her feet? Show her that the skies are blue?

He couldn't feel the sweet caresses from Amy nor could he hear the incessant cries from his distraught six month old daughter, he couldn't smell the stench of despair mixed with a spark of hope. He couldn't whisper to Amy, tell her how much he loved her, or hold his daughter as she cried.

Lou placed her hand on her sisters shoulder and guided the young woman back to her own bed to rest for another night before returning home. 'Home', Amy thought, 'It'll never be home unless Ty is a part of it'.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, (forgive me pwease!)**

**Tell me what you think :D also, can you please critique my work, I want to know how I can improve (I know this story line is a bit clichéd but everyone loves them).**

**Please give me reviews (cos I lava them soooo much!)**

**~Toffeelola :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley sat on the porch, nursing Daniel, they enjoyed the harmony in their household, even though it meant only sleeping for a few hours each night. Daniel was over a week old now and Ashley couldn't wait to see what he would turn into when he was older, her and Caleb had agreed they would wait a few years before they had another child.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:

Amy sulked the entire trip home, her wedding day was in seventh months and there was so much to do. Occasionally the thought slipped through her mind as to whether or not Ty would wake up in time, or at all. She quickly pushed the thought out of her mind when it did come along, Ty would wake up, she knew he would, he had to, for her sake and for Amber.

Amy couldn't bear to bring up her baby alone, she looked behind her seat to see the eight month old baby asleep in her car chair. Amy smiled, at least her child was at peace, she would be strong for Amber.

"So, I can take you into town tomorrow if you want, your phone bill came in yesterday and I meant to tell you but it needs to be paid soon", Lou said as they turned onto the excessively long Heartland driveway.

"Yeah, I can go and see Ty then as well, and Ashley wanted me to come over and see her and Daniel at some point, I should take Amber too", Amy thought as she looked out the window, "Do you think she knows?"

"Who, Amber?" Lou asked, Amy nodded her head, "Knows that her father's unwell and not around as much? I'd say so, I mean, obviously you can't tell exactly what she's thinking but I'm sure she misses him just as much as you do."

"What if", Amy started before pausing, "Lou, what if h-he doesn't wake up?"

"Amy, Ty's going to wake up, he can pull through this okay, you just have to trust him", Lou reminded her as the car pulled up in front of the house, Mallory sitting on the front porch with Georgie.

"I'm so glad you got home, because there is somebody here who wants to talk to you, something about his daughter's pony", Mallory said as she shrugged her shoulders, her and Georgie going to collect Amy's bag from the car.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:

Amy walked into the barn to see a man holding the lead rope of a small pony, a white-gray mare with a curly coat, Amy smiled, she loved Bashkir Curly ponies, she thought they were adorable. It was when the man took the mare out of the stable that it's problem became obvious. A prosthetic leg attached right below the knee of the mare's right foreleg.

"I need you to help her, for my daughter's sake", the man said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"What happened, Amy asked?"

"She's my daughter's horse, Lucy is paraplegic after a tragic accident a few years ago and so she took up horse riding on Placid, it's the only horse that Lucy likes so when the association said that they were going to euthanase her after she slipped in her trailer, severely breaking her leg, I couldn't say no, but now she won't go in the trailer and is shy of Lucy", He explained.

"She's really cute, was Lucy with her at all the day the accident happened?" Amy asked.

"She rode him that day and loaded him in the trailer, so he could return to his boarding stables", The man explained.

"I might be able to help But I'll need you to bring your daughter in at some point", Amy said, "Just leave her here for now and I'll get back to you on the billing later."

"Thank you so much, here's my card if you want to contact me", He said as he locked the mare in the stall and undid her lead rope before getting into his car and driving off.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ty could hear something, it was distant, a voice maybe? He tried to focus harder but it was to no avail, whatever it was, was out of his reach. Amy. He could hear her, that was her voice it had to be, he could finally grasp it but could not comprehend the words she was saying

"We're getting married in seventh months Ty", Amy spoke gently while holding his hand, "You have to wake up before then and besides, Amber misses her father."

Ty, still could not hear the words but rested peacefully while listening to her. He wondered if she had brought Amber with her, he couldn't hear any crying so maybe she hadn't. He wanted to hold his baby again and hoped that soon he would be able to, suddenly he felt something touch his hand, ever so gently.

He assumed it was Amy's hand holding his, but maybe it was a nurse just doing routine check-ups, it was hard to tell.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ashley held Daniel as she saw Amy walk up to the porch wearing a strained smile, she was obviously tired from worry for her fiancé. Ashley passed the baby to Amy who cooed over the newborn as Lou slowly walked towards them, carrying Amber.

"He's so cute!" Amy said as she looked into his eyes.

"Thanks" Ashley said as the three young women headed inside the house to spend the afternoon together.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Sorry for not updating, I've had heaps of schoolwork and unfortunately I have to prioritise, please let me know what you think! xx**

**~Toffeelola**


	3. Chapter 3

Amy sat with Amber, thinking about Ty. She didn't know how long he'd be in a coma for, it had been a month already and Amber was growing up so fast, she didn't want him to miss his daughter growing up. She was giggling and nearly walking and Ty wasn't there to see her, Amy wiped away a tear at the thought.

"Do you miss daddy?" Amy asked as she cradled her baby who just giggled and kicked her legs in response, Amy just sighed as Lou walked into the room with Katie, who was nearly three years old now.

"Amy, have you seen my car keys, I have to go into town and pick up a few things, do you want to come?" Lou asked as she searched on the table.

"Your keys are on the hook and I think I'll stay, I have to work with Placid anyway", Amy said as she went to place Amber in her crib.

"Okay, oh and Ashley called, she's going to be coming by this afternoon", Lou explained and Amy nodded to confirm that she had heard what Lou said.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:

"What is your problem?!" Amy yelled at Harley as he tried nipping at her when she walked past, kicking at his stall door as well, "Look, I know Ty's not here, I know that if I hadn't screwed up he'd probably be here, I know it's my fault okay!"

"Amy?" Ashley said as she walked into the barn, overhearing Amy's rant at Ty's horse.

"Sorry about that, He was just…" She paused as she swept some more, "Nipping and kicking it was, frustrating."

"I understand but Amy, I hope you know that it's not your fault what happened to Ty, Wade is a horrible man and Ty was only trying to defend you, you're very lucky to have a man like Ty in your life", Ashley assured her as they quickly cuddled.

"I know, I'm just scared, what if he doesn't wake up", Amy said, tears brimming at her eyes.

"Amy, you know Ty as well as I do, if not better and you know he wouldn't give up like that", Ashley said, rubbing Amy's back, "Now where's this horse you wanted to show me?"

"Okay, this is Placid", Amy said as she directed Ashley to the stall of the horse, "he's blind."

"Okay, so the owner's daughter is disabled right?" Ashley questioned and Amy nodded in confirmation, "Have you tried join-up?"

"Yeah, I want to get his daughter in though to try it but she won't be able to come until next week", Amy explained.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:

Lou paced in the hospital room, Ty was still asleep in his seemingly eternal slumber. The doctors had called while Amy was in the barn explaining they had more information about Ty's condition. She decided to go by herself, knowing Amy wasn't in the right state of mind and wanting to know if it was anything important yet.

She paced further until a young doctor walked into the room, he seemed a bit anxious making Lou feel the same. He held his clipboard in one hand while he scratched the back of his neck with the other.

"Well?" Lou asked, coming across more demanding then she had meant to be.

"Mrs Morris, you are aware that Ty Borden has suffered a serious head trauma, it may have only been one punch but it was enough to render him unconscious, when his head hit the ground it caused severe damage to his cerebral cortex, particularly in the occipital lobe and cerebellum", The doctor informed her.

"What does this mean? Is he going to be a vegetable?" Lou asked frantically.

"We won't know for sure until he wakes up, if he wakes up, it could mean a loss of memory or cognitive function, we'll just have to wait and see", The doctor explained.

"Wait, how much will he lose, like, he could still be the same Ty right?" Lou questioned, desperation evident in her voice.

"Like I said, we won't know for sure until he wakes up, it is possible that the only memories he loses are the few days before the incident but it could also be a few years, as for cognitive function, it could also be minute or much greater, we just don't know", The doctor said, he began to walk out before pausing, "I'm very sorry, I hope that he recovers well, I really do."

"Thanks", Lou said before sitting down next to Ty, she didn't know how she was going to tell this to Amy.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:

Peter sat on the witness stand, the trial had only just begun against Wade. He had to testify against him, Amy was going to testify tomorrow hopefully. The lawyer was a friend of his and offered to do the job at a fraction of the cost.

"Did this man punch Ty Borden causing him to fall to the ground ultimately leading to his current condition?"

"Yes", Peter answered truthfully.

"Tell me, does he have a history of violent outbreaks such as the one against Ty Borden and Amy Fleming?"

"Yes, Ty had often tried to escape from Wade, leaving him behind in his past because he knew that the man was dangerous, he had told this to us."

"That is all", Peter's Lawyer said as he went down from the stand.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Hey Amy, can I talk to you", Lou called through the barn as her younger sister fed all the horses, Ashley had left about an hour ago.

"Yeah, just give me a sec", She replied as she closed the door to Placid's stall and put away her equipment, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I got a call today, from the hospital", Lou began, taking note of Amy's minimalistic reaction, "They had an update on Ty's condition, I went to go and console with them."

"What?!" Amy yelled, "Why didn't you tell me this before, why didn't you take me with you?"

"Amy, you were busy with Ashley and I just wanted to know if it was anything serious first, I'm sorry but I just didn't want you to worry if it turned out to be nothing, you have a baby to take care of, horses to heal, you don't need to add more worry and stress to your life, I was looking out for you", Lou tried to reason but to no avail.

"You thought this would lessen my load? If anything it's added to it! I'm his fiancée for crying out loud", Amy said before pausing a few moments to compose herself, "What did they say?"

"He could have potential loss of cognitive function and or memory", Lou said as tears began to stream from Amy's eyes.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Yay! I finally updated it!**

**Sorry to keep you all waiting for so long…. (please don't hate me!)**

**To help you understand things, I have 2 five thousand word assignments due next week and heaps of other assignments and exams and it's been really hard to find the time to update.**

**Please read and review (I loooove getting reviews)**

**Critique if you want (but not too harsh please, fanfics aren't usually my best work, I would put in more effort if I had the time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ty felt something grab his hand. He wasn't sure what it was but it was definitely something; small, gentle fingers interlocking with his and holding on securely. He heard a baby cry but couldn't see where it was coming from. He wanted to open his eyes so badly but he didn't have the strength to do so.

"Ty, please don't forget me or our baby", He heard someone sob, 'Who is she?' Ty thought as the words ran through his head _me or our baby._

Ty didn't remember having a baby, but who was the girl, he didn't recognise her either. He tried to move his hand but he couldn't either.

"Ty, we're getting married in a few months, you have to wake up for our wedding, you can't forget our family", He heard the woman say again, 'I'm getting married?' he thought before he realised, 'why can't I remember this?'

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:

Amy walked back into the farm house after having spent the majority of her morning with Ty, sitting by his hospital bed with Amber. She held her baby close to her chest as she placed the small child in her crib.

"Amy, Placid's tacked up", Caleb said from the doorway of the nursery, a concerned look on his face.

"Thanks Caleb", She said as she kissed her daughter on the head.

"Amy, I'm sure he'll be fine", Caleb assured her as he put an arm over her shoulders.

"Anyway, how's Ashley and the baby going today?" Amy asked.

"Good, she's going out shopping today for more baby stuff, good thing Jack gave me that raise", Caleb said with a chuckle.

Amy and Caleb walked out to see the horse tacked up and ready to ride. She opened the gate to the training arena and mounted the pony before going around in circles.

"Well, she's fine with being ridden, so I guess we just got to get her in that trailer", Amy said, gesturing towards the trailer with her head.

"Do you think the horse is ready?" Caleb asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Well, I guess we'll find out", Amy said as she dismounted, Caleb got in his truck which had the trailer connected and drove the trailer so that it was in line with the exit of the training arena, they had set it up so as the only way for the horse to enter into the stable is to pass through the trailer, "Com on Placid, let's go."

The horse had many join up sessions with Amy and had developed a strong bond and so trusted her. At first Placid hesitated and reared before following Amy into the trailer, but slowly, ever so slowly walked through and into his stall.

"Did you see that?" Amy squealed as she hugged Caleb out of joy.

"Yeah, you did it, now you just have to get him to develop that bond with his owner again", Caleb said.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:

Lou watched Amy with a beaming smile as she lead the horse through the trailer, she stood at the kitchen sink, a glass of water in hand. Katie was in a play pen in the living room and she could hear the toddler muttering to herself as she played with her toys.

Her smiling face turned a slight frown when she saw a familiar vehicle approach the house. She knew who it was and she'd been expecting her all day. Lilly, Ty's mum.

Lou walked out of the house and towards the vehicle as the slightly dishevelled, middle aged woman tried to collect herself. She had obviously been crying but Lou could understand, she had been told of her son being in a coma but unfortunately could not arrive until today.

"Hey Lilly", Lou said as she greeted the woman with a hug.

"Oh Lou", Lilly replied through sobs, "Is he going to be okay?"

"Well, we got some news from the doctors the other day about his condition, they told us that because of the damage he has received that he could have loss of memory and or cognitive function but they won't know for sure until he wakes up", Lou explained as Lilly tried to stop the overflow of tears from her eyes.

"Lilly, nice to see you", Amy said as she walked over towards Ty's mother.

"Oh Amy, how is he and how is my granddaughter?" Lilly asked as she hugged Amy.

"Amber's fine and Ty, well, he's still in a coma, but maybe you being there might be able to wake him up", Amy said in a hopeful tone, she didn't care who was able to wake him up anymore so long as he woke up.

"I hope so, I just want him to wake up, I've been so worried", She explained as she wiped tears away, before smiling, "But I did hear that somebody got engaged!"

"Yeah, about time!" Lou said with a beaming smile as Amy held out her ring for Lilly to see.

"Oh it's beautiful Amy!" Lilly said as she inspected the ring.

"Yeah, Ty has pretty good taste", Amy replied with a chuckle, "Anyway, where do you want to stay while you're here, we have spare rooms at the dude ranch or you could stay in the guest room in the house."

"I think I'll just stay at the dude ranch, last time I was there I was impressed, you're doing a good job with that place Lou", Lilly said as they proceeded into the house. Lou sped ahead when she heard the phone ringing and went to answer it.

Amy made Lilly and herself a cup of coffee as she watched Lou talk on the phone. She wasn't sure who her sister was talking to but she assumed it was probably a client, or maybe somebody looking at staying at the dude ranch. She started to worry when she noticed Lou hang up and grab her car keys and handbag before she said anything to Amy.

"Amy, Lilly grab your things we're going to the hospital", Lou said and Amy and Lilly just gave her confused looks before Lou cleared the situation, "He's awake."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Well, here it is! He's finally awake! YAY! I knew you were all waiting for that moment but the question is will he remember Amy and Amber?**

**Hope you all liked it, please please please review! (cos I love getting them, they make me feel happy!)**

**Also, I have started an original fiction on Wattpad and I would love if you could all read it and spread the word about it, it's called Save Me and here is a short description and excerpt from it:**

Bronte grew up in Australia in a nice, loving family, after a terrible tragedy in which her family unit breaks down she is left with her senile grandmother. Unfortunately her grandmother develops Alzheimers disease and so Bronte's mother sends her on a year exchange student program to America. Now she is stuck with the school's arrogant prom queen and is placed in a job she never thought she would ever be able to do again. Will she make it through the year? Will she want to go back to Australia if she does?

"_Yeah, your girlfriend's dog just ran off", I smirked when I realised the facts, though I loved the dog, I hated Vanessa._

"_Excuse me?" He queried, before realisation hit his face, "Wait, your that Australian exchange student right?"_

"_No shit Sherlock", I replied with sarcasm._

**Here is the link:**

story/6556982-save-me

**Anyway! Please read it and spread the word! **

**~Toffeelola **


	5. Chapter 5

Amy sat at the hospital waiting to enter Ty's room, Amber clung to her shirt as she cradled the young baby, she prayed that Ty would remember his daughter. She got up and started pacing whilst Lou stared at her phone before a doctor approached them.

"You can go in to see him now", the elderly man said and the two nodded graciously before walking into Ty's room.

"Ty?" Amy said as she walked over to his bed, he stared at her blankly for a second, "Ty, it's me, Amy."

"I-I'm sorry but I don't think we've met", Ty said with a blank look on his face towards Amy and Amber, "Is my mum around?"

"Ty, it's me Amy, your fiancée, you don't remember me?" She asked as a single tear fell down her face.

"Fiancee? Wait, I'm getting married?" Ty asked, shocked also as the tears fell from Amy's eyes, he didn't remember any of the past five years.

"yeah, and this is our daughter, Amber, surely you remember her?" Amy asked hopefully but he just shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know you are you sure you haven't got the wrong person?" At this point Amy turned to Lou a pleading look on her face as Amy walked out to go find the doctor.

"Why doesn't he remember our family?" she sobbed to the man who just gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, but it could take a while before he gets his memory back or he might not ever, just give it time, experiences and tastes, smells, are a few things that might trigger his memory, he's still in a bit of shock, he's been in a coma for a while now remember", the doctor informed her and she just shook her head before she walked out of the hospital, completely disappointed, as her daughter began to make a fuss.

"Please, don't do this, daddy will remember us okay?" Amy said as she kissed her daughters head and waited for her sister to come outside with her and drive her home.

**Sorry it's so short but I haven't had a lot of time lately, please forgive me, I promise to make the next update quicker.**

**~Toffeelola**


End file.
